


shutting fuck up

by emhemm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhemm/pseuds/emhemm
Summary: Stiles is a little shit at the movies, and Derek isn't much better.





	shutting fuck up

“Derek, here! Saved you a seat,” Stiles yelled.  
“Shut the fuck up, loser,” said the man next to him.  
“Why don’t you try fucking the shut up?”  
“What? Just fucking shut up!”  
“You shutting fuck up.”  
“You’re the fuck-up. You can’t even fucking talk properly.”  
Derek got there and merely raised an eyebrow.  
“Wanna shit on the feet next to me?” Stiles suggested.  
“I can fit on the seat, and I don’t see a sheet. So I know that was just your conceit.”  
“You’re dying too tram hard.”  
“Pot, meet kettle.”  
“Lame comeback.”  
“Shhh.”  
“Make me.”  
So Derek kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry :p  
> Spoonerism ftw!


End file.
